The Charred Village
Quick Summary The Charred Village is a possible 1st quest destination. It Occurs three days after choosing to travel to: * A '''VILLAGE' which was destroyed under mysterious circumstances.'' There are two possible fights against fiery skeletons, before encountering the boss, the Flame Ascendant. All enemies are weak to Blood or Holy damage, but resist Fire. Upon defeat, the Flame Ascendant drops Living Flame and gives the player 50 HP, and two random consumables. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Village questline. You will encounter two fights prior to the boss with any combination of the following enemies: * Charred Skeleton Holy * Flame Touched Blood, Holy Fire You may trigger the Glowing Object side-quest encounter at any point prior to the boss: "As you traverse the village, you see a large number of bones encircling a faintly glowing object. You could attempt to '''LOOT' it or PASS it by."'' # LOOT #* "As you reach for the artifact the skeletons shift and stand!" #** Fight with Skeleton Horde #*** "Your hard earned victory had granted you an artifact of ancient power." #*** "You got a Blessed Ankh!" 4 Attack, 4 Defense # PASS #* #** Nothing happens. Continue to next encounter. You will now fight the boss of this quest, the Flame Ascendant. If your character has done King in Gold at least once, you can challenge or do a normal fight. "Having face this final foe in a previous life, you can pray to the Gods for more of a '''CHALLENGE'.'' You could also continue on with the '''NORMAL' fight you know you can win."'' #'CHALLENGE' #*''"You reach the center of the village. In the middle is a hunched skeletal figure that appears to have grown wings.'' #*''As you approach it stands to face you. You must fight."'' #* 3 Flame Ascendants Blood, Holy Fire #'Normal' #*''"You reach the center of the village. In the middle is a hunched skeletal figure that appears to have grown wings.'' #*''As you approach it stands to face you. You must fight."'' #* Flame Ascendant Blood, Holy Fire Upon defeating either the challenge or normal mode, you are rewarded with loot and health. The first challenge mode win also rewards the Flame Ascendant Trophy (10% Damage). * "Your mighty foe defeated it leaves behind a ball of living flame. You reach out to take its power for your own." * "You got the Living Flame!" ''25 Fire Attack, Fire Resistance * "Your foe defeated, you feel a sense of peace and victory. You are blessed by the spirits of the dead. * "You gain 50 HP!" * "You got a consumable!" * "You got a consumable!" If you character has the Jaerlaxus Trophy, the '''friendly NPC' known as Seer will appear and ask for your help. Seer: "Hey you want to go somewhere else? Do say '''YES.'" #'YES' #*''Seer: "The world is ending! You're smashing it up."'' #*''"I'm gonna take you to where that faceless guy got started though! That's what I've seen!"'' #* "Maybe then you can get to meet him. Excitingggggg." #* Proceed to Somewhere Else #'NO' #*''Seer: "Byyyyyye."'' #* Proceed to choice of 2nd quest. Glitch Fight The introduction of Chapter 4 brought with it a new version of the Flame Ascendant, known as the Glitched Flame Ascendant. For the most part, the Glitched version still has the same Weaknesses and Resistances. The only difference is that the boss model looks different. Should you feel confident enough in your character's equipment, you can Challenge the Glitched Flame Ascendant. Glitched Challenge Mode rewards a special Glitched Flame Ascendant Trophy, which is much stronger than it's non-glitched counterpart. The Glitched Trophy does 20% Damage (assumed) Strategy - Village is a better option should you want a little extra damage to go with a main-hand weapon; such as the Astral Scythe or Dire Knuckles. -- Village is a trap choice for new players who have the Inflamed Hatchet equipped. Despite the lower number on Hatchet, Inflamed Hatchet is infinitely more stronger than Living Flame. - Having blood or holy damage makes Village much faster to traverse. Vampire can have a fairly easy time here due to her early blood vials. Gallery Fightintro1.png|Possible fight encounter Fight1-1.png|Possible fight encounter Fightintro2.png|Possible fight encounter Fightintro2b.png|Possible fight encounter Fight2-1.png|Possible fight encounter Endloot.png|Quest rewards LivingFlame2.png|Quest rewards LivingFlame1.png|Quest rewards Extraloot.png|Quest rewards Sidemissionchoice.png|Side mission Sidemissionintro1.png|Side mission Sidemissionfight.png|Side mission Sidemissionloot-0.png|Side mission BlessedAnkh2.png|Side mission Blessedankh1.png|Side mission